


[prompts]

by dearpaixao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Lupin III, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Murder, Pregnancy, Robbery, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: just all of the prompts i've written over on tumblr combined into one simple work(you'll notice different types of grammar errors, type of styling and all that. that'd be because some prompts are from ages ago, and some are pretty recent)





	1. storytelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassin’s creed  
> pairing: jacob frye & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “frankly, my dear, i don’t give a damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin's creed and its characters (c) ubisoft

The men and few women around her cheered as they made a toast for their boss, who, smirking, rose his own mug as he sat from afar, next to a quiet woman. Her eyes observed what happened around her.

“Why so quiet, love?”, the man beside her rose a brow as her (E/C) gaze fell upon him. He tilted his head towards the Rooks, “Wouldn’t you like to join them too?” Truly, he, too, would be standing next to the laughing gang, arm rose with a proud grin on his features. Instead, he decided to approach the quiet member of the Rooks, whose presence seemed to mix with the atmosphere itself, as if she was not there.

A sigh escaped through (Y/N)’s lips as she brought her hand to her forehead, her eyes still locked with his hazel ones, “I have a massive headache.” With that comment, she gave a weak laugh, shifting her gaze back. “Those Blighters did a number on me, too.” The memories of Jacob nearly shoving her with too much harsh force as he protected her from bigger and stronger men flashed before her eyes.

At them, the woman’s small hand slowly gripped his, making the smirk on the Assassin’s lips become a gentler smile as his fingers intertwined with her naked digits. Her own lips formed a smile as they stared at each other.

It was silent, their gazes interlocked as (Y/N)’s face inched closer to his. Jacob’s eyelids closed with hers and the breath of the two mixed. His hand traveled on her hand, up her arm before resting on her cheek.

Had they not been interrupted by a gang member, their lips would have been gently pressed against each other. The man who rose on his chair seemed to have the alcohol controlling every action and thought, his voice slightly louder than needed and his body tilting to each side while his boots stayed firm on the wooden floor.

“Boss,” he merely hiccuped as the Assassin’s eyes narrowed in a small glare, even though he let a smirk on his lips, “Come and share how you took care of those Blighters!” The man blinked before raising to his feet, mug in hand.

As he approached the grinning Rooks, after leaving a kind pat on the quiet woman’s shoulder, she brushed her (H/C) locks to the side as her bare hand covered her forehead. A hiss escaped through her mouth when her body protested in pain, bandages around her right forearm and leg.

The world around (Y/N) was muffed and she weakly rose, taking short footsteps towards the door. Jacob’s deep chuckles and shouts, mixed with the gang’s laughter, seemed to be far away as she quietly groaned at her headache and pain.

Her small grip fell onto the doorknob and her eyes closed for a moment as the man who dearly held her love turned to her, standing among the young Rooks, “—right, love?” She managed to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “How I beat those blockheads?”

The stare he was giving her was similar to a child’s, waiting to be praised for their actions. With a scoff as the pain constantly reminded her of its existence, (Y/N) gave him a look, “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.” The woman barely noticed Jacob’s expression  ~~ which would remind her of a sad, small puppy ~~ as she giggled and walked out the door, smirking as some men and women who proudly wore green to symbolize the gang laughed.

A groan left her lips while the door closed behind her and her skin arched for warmth, away from the dark and cold streets of London, which the stars from above stared down at. (Y/N) followed the path of the sidewalk and gazed at the few carriages which were driven by men, who paid no mind to the silent citizens.

It did not take much before she felt a presence by her side. Turning her (E/C) eyes, she could see the hazel concerned stare of her lover, who put his arm around her waist as they walked, “What about I take you to a doctor?” He mentioned her headache and injuries when the woman hummed in confusion, due to the world around her seeming to be spinning and muffed from reaching her ears.

“It’s fine, Jacob,” she tried to insist when he gave her a frown. He did not let the determined scowl fade away while she spoke to him, telling him there was no need to go to a doctor because of a ‘minor headache’ — which was a lie, she knew.

The (H/C)-haired Rook sighed before nodding in silence, her eyes on the ground as her footsteps echoed through the street. Had she been looking at her lover, she would have seen his proud grin from seeing her accept his offer. Her own lips slowly formed a smile as his gloved hand, positioned on her hip, pulled her closer to his body.


	2. parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassin’s creed  
> pairing: connor kenway & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “do you want me to leave?”  
> » “you are the single best thing that has ever happened to me”  
> » “i don’t want to think about what i’d be like without you”  
> » “i adore you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin's creed and its characters (c) ubisoft

He was attached to his revenge on the enemy, for their acts upon the innocent and his people. She was one of those who got to see the caring side of his, but she was aware of the aggressive behavior beneath that smile.

There would be days where Connor would return to the manor with a frown and with bloodied knuckles. His injuries would be little — he knew how to defend himself. He would ignore her, only snapping at her when she insisted on helping him. But, he would always walk up to her, picking at his fingerless gloves, and quietly apologize. It would not take long before the smile of the [Hair Color]-haired woman’s to appear and for her to kiss his cheek.

No matter what, she loved him.

Yet, as he was closer to his goal and as betrayal showed itself, he would rarely talk to her, building a wall between the two of them. [Name] found herself shaking in silent sobs when she noticed the Assassin was distancing himself from her. It hurt.

She walked down to the basement, days after he had started to show less affection and to create more distance. The woman could perfectly hear the punches thrown at the dummy.

“Do you want me to leave?” She bitterly said when he stopped to catch his breath. The native looked at her when he turned around, eyebrows frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking a step towards her. He was either oblivious, or faking that confused gaze on his face, she thought.

And the hesitation was slowly coming back to the surface. She frowned to keep the strong and determined expression, “You know what I mean. You have your goals, you have your. . . Templar enemies. You don’t need me here.”

Was it panic that appeared, shining in his eyes? He walked forward, only having the fence of the stairs stopping him from getting closer, “You are wrong. I  _ need _ you here.” Brown eyes stared into the [Eye Color] gaze; that gaze that he loved oh, so much.

She narrowed her watered eyes as everything in her sight — including him — blurred due to the tears. She would not blink, as not to cry in front of him.

“You need to focus on your goals, don’t you?” Connor opened his mouth, but she stopped him, “It’s true. I know, and I knew it the moment you started to put me aside, ignoring me and  _ snarling _ at me to ‘leave you be’.”

She did not wait for a reply and climbed the stairs. As she reached the top, the woman could hear the Assassin’s footsteps against the old stairs. He quickly grabbed her by the elbow, his grip becoming softer when she stood still.

“Please, [Name], do not say this,” he started, looking down at her while she had her back turned towards him, “You know I care about you. You know I adore you.”

The [Hair Color]-haired woman glanced over her shoulder, stray tears falling down her face. Connor quietly stared back, gulping as his heart wildly beat within his chest.

She pulled her elbow out of his hand’s hold and walked around the hall, moving to climb the stairs which would lead to the upper floor. “Ratonhnhaké:ton. . .,” her voice came off as a warning.

However, he did not give up, following after her, speaking with more confidence than before, “I do not want to think about what I would be like without you.” She had opened their bedroom’s door, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, stop—”

“And I cannot let the mother of my child to be away from me and out there, threatened by danger, which may harm her,” those words stopped her in place.

[Name] slowly turned to him, eyes wide, tears on her face, hands trembling. The man kept his full attention on her, hands grabbing hers. “H-how. . . how did you find out?” She shakily asked, sniffing.

He merely stated, “Doctor White told me when I was helping him yesterday. He told me you have been pregnant for three months.”

“And. . .,” the woman hesitated, “. . .and what do you have to say about it?”

He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, embracing her, “I am more than happy about it.” He leaned back to smile at her, “I am ready to accept my duty as a father, to take care of this child you carry.”

A sob broke from her chest and she grinned, “I-I’m glad.” What concerned him, however, was if he could be a good parent — his father was absent when he was young, and he was an Assassin, so what if his son or daughter was hunted down by Templars? No, he would keep their child safe.

Kneeling in front of her, Connor’s hand rose to gently rub the woman’s middle, a giggle coming from her as her left hand, wearing an engagement ring similar to his, covered her mouth.

“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me,” he said, raising from the ground, “Thank you for allowing me to be the father of this child. Thank you for letting me cherish this moment of happiness, and please, let me cherish the ones in the future.”

He kissed her, hand still on her belly, “I will keep you two safe.”


	3. just a machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: detroit: become human  
> pairing: connor rk800 & reader  
> prompts:  
> » "i didn't realize i needed your permission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbh and its characters (c) quantic dream

‘What the hell are you doing here?’

That was the first thing that [Name] managed to say. Although the android could notice the venom in her words, Connor just stared back into her eyes, ‘I’m here to continue with the investigation, Detective [Last Name]. I apologize that the last Connor’s destruction has caused the investigation to slow down. But now, we can solve this case.’

‘Don’t you—,’ she frowned and took a deep breath, ‘Why did CyberLife send you?’

He knew what she was getting at and continued to have a blank expression in his face, his hands behind his back. However, his tone was stern, as if lecturing her, ‘Detective, I must remind you that I am just  _ a machine _ . I’m replacing the other Connor who was—’

She moved past him, shoving him to the side, ‘Just go back to CyberLife. I don’t want you interfering with  _ my _ investigation.’ The android only followed her out of the café. When she was about to open her umbrella, he gently took it from her and opened it for her, standing beside her and putting it over her head. [Name] responded with a dark glare and took it back from his hold, walking away.

‘I’m sorry, Detective,’ he started, ‘But I must accompany you and Lieutenant Anderson until we finish the investigation.’

She smiled bitterly, ‘What if I don’t want you to,  _ Connor _ ?’

‘Whether you like it or not, we must do this investigation together. I can’t let you do this on your own.’

At this, she started chuckling. Shaking her head, she glanced at his from beneath the black umbrella, ‘I didn’t realize I needed your permission to proceed with the case. I’d honestly just prefer if you went back to your little facility and let me and Anderson do this on our own. It’d be much better.’

He shook his head briefly, his voice low and calm, ‘I’m afraid it won’t be possible for me to go back to CyberLife. And I’m sure that my aid is helpful to the investigation.’ His comment made her go silent and she sighed, trying to ignore his presence. ‘Detect—’

‘What?’ Her voice was suddenly less aggressive than before; it was quieter, and even saddened. The LED on his temple blinked and flashed yellow for a second, but it went back to blue as he stared questioningly at the woman.

‘Why does this replacement bother you so much?’ 

[Name] waited for the light of the crosswalk to change to green. Ten seconds left.

Connor remained silent, his eyes on her. Her hand got tighter around the umbrella, which the android also noticed. Her head was down, and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently, anxiously. Six seconds left.

The young woman glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and caught his gaze. Even if it was a different android, a different RK800 model android, his eyes were still the same. Her throat tightened. Four seconds left.

She gave a low chuckle under a breath and shook her head as she thought. He was an android. What was she thinking? No matter how realistic he looked, no matter how  _ human  _ he looked, his eyes held  _ nothing _ . There was no emotion, no actual curiosity. His curiosity was mere programming, code in his software. Two seconds left. 

‘Detective?’ The light was green.

‘Just let me be, Connor,’ and she walked away as quickly as she could while he was focused on observing her. He followed after, his pace just as fast. [Name] could only wonder why he was so desperate to get her answer.

_ Why does it bother me so much, you say. It’s easy. _

Her car was feet away from her, parked next to a small white vehicle. Her lips turned upwards in a bitter smile.  _ I’m just very foolish. I guess that’s what separates us, humans, from you, androids. _

She remembered Hank, her friend. The death of his son had a great impact on him. He went from a happy man, to a heartbroken alcoholic. That was just an example of how emotions worked on humans, on social and emotional creatures. He hated humanity after that, even holding a bit of distaste on androids, too; models who are built and tested on real situations, but who might not work perfectly and just do worse.

What had she lost? What had she done? Nothing. She grew up normally, or as normal as any other child, and became a detective. She had not lost anyone close to her. She was not all that emotional or sensitive. She knew what she had to do, and what matters to her was having the job done.

So, why was she getting so bothered over the death— _ no _ , she corrected herself,  _ destruction _ —of a mere android? It could just be built again and come back as if nothing had happened. Like Connor had done. It was as if there was no such thing as death for them, as if they were immortal.

_ He looks human _ , she unlocked her car,  _ he sounds like one, too _ . Connor stopped a few feet away from her, frowning questioningly as she took another deep breath while opening the door.  _ But he’s not a human, [Name]. He’s an android. Why are you getting like this over a fucking android? _

‘Detective,’ Connor called again. His voice was cold as usual, but this time, when she stared at his face, she could see how his face frowned. Not in curiosity, nor annoyance over the fact that she was being so difficult. That was concern, worry. Or was it just her imagination, as usual?

The woman sighed again, laughing weakly, ‘Yeah, I know. It’s irrational for me to be acting this way.’ She waved her hand, ‘But it’s just me, a human, thinking… too much.’

_ Feeling things she should not be feeling. _

‘I’m only an android substituting another,’ his words made her heart ache.

She got inside her car, closing the umbrella and putting it in the passenger seat, ‘I’m going to have to ask you to be away from me for some time.’ When he got silent, his LED blinking, she shook her head, ‘I need time to think.’

‘Do you feel guilty or sad about the last Connor being destroyed?’

[Name] did not respond, hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

‘Or did you maybe… feel some sort of emotion towards him?’

A weak, bitter laugh escaped from her. She only shook her head again, closed the door of her car and turned on the engine. Looking out the window, she stared at him as he stood out there in the rain, ‘Goodbye.’

And she was gone.


	4. savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassin’s creed  
> pairing: shay cormac & reader  
> prompts:   
> » “i might have had a few shots.”  
> » “i could kiss you right now!”  
> » “i think i’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin's creed and its characters (c) ubisoft

The taverns were nearly full every night, that was the truth. In fact, anyone knew that the second they entered through the door and found themselves being served a mug of ale. Or two.  _ Or three _ .

That was no different for her. After such a busy and tiring day, why would she not lean back and relax the rest of the day. Working in a library, organizing the books and have to do all that work by herself was not exactly the best but not the worst either.

Either way, she got the establishment for herself,  _ her own store _ . Would her family be proud to see her go as far as to go to the New World and build a business with her family name? Would her parents be proud to see her grow up, independently? Would her father be proud to see her prove to him she was capable for doing amazing things? To see her prove to him her  _ worth _ .

At the thought, (Y/N) slammed the mug down, rather harshly which made the bartender give her a small look with a sigh, and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes as her head was slightly bowed, “One more.”  _ Here comes the fourth _ , she humorlessly chuckled to herself.

The man behind the bar sighed once more, his nostrils flaring. He grabbed a bottle of ale before tilting it, making the drink fill her mug as she shortly giggled at two men falling to the ground on their own drunkenness. Soon, who knows, she would be on the same status.

Once her mug was filled, the woman rose from her seat with the mug in hand and looked around as she took a gulp of the ale who slightly burnt the back of her throat as the drink was brought to her lips.

Taking a few steps, she wandered further into the tavern, her eyes gazing at some drunkards who carelessly yelled in joy as they held arms while a few men or women kept themselves reserved and glancing at the loud people with a small grimace.

Should she be sober, she would probably be thinking the same and regretting her choice to come into a  _ tavern _ , at  _ night _ , full of  _ loud drunkards _ . Sooner or later, they would either leave with a scoff or join the fun. Like she would.

Lost in her thoughts, the (E/C)-eyed woman felt her body trip on the slightly accidental floor, her mug flying out of her hand as she gasped in surprise. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall as her ale splashed across the wooden floor in front of some laughing men who were sharing jokes and stories.

“Careful,” an amused chuckled sounded next to her ear as the arm pulled her, making her stand. Slightly dizzy, with the toxic drink effecting her, (Y/N) turned around to see a man whose eyes were just as dark as his locks. He gave her a small smile, “Seems like someone drank too much ale.”

Her gaze looked from him to a man standing next to him, with a hat and brown clothes. He also had long hair, although his locks were a lighter brown. His eyes were blue as they sparkled in silence, while his lips showed that, indeed, he was amused with the situation.

The woman looked at the man who stopped her fall and smiled with a giggle, “I might have had a few shots.” The man nodded with a deep chuckle, slightly smirking when she took a step forward, her body almost touching his, “Do you come here often?”

Her mind almost screamed at her for such a line. The Irishman – she thought he was, due to his accent – looked over her features, his own eyes falling on her lips for a brief second before staring into her orbs. He tilted his head to the left, raising his scarred eyebrow. Before he could respond, the man besides him looked over his right, towards the tavern’s door, and whispered some words to the Irishman.

His amused look faded, a strict frown on his face as his eyes fell upon the door, where a man who looked  _ too much out of place _ stood. The brunet gazed at (Y/N) with a polite nod before departing towards the door, along with the man whose blue eyes lingered on her for a brief moment in silent amusement, still.

  
  
  


Days passed and the woman found herself inside her store, sitting behind the counter which was facing the door. Her elbow was pressed against the wood while her hand kept her head still as her (E/C) gaze followed the letters on the small book she had been reading.

The day after her little night in the tavern was rather unfortunate to her. Having the store robbed was never seen in a good perspective, after all. The theft was of some money she had on a box to buy a collection to her store. And despite it being little, she was halfway to reaching the final contain of money she needed to buy the rare books.

The sound of the door opening made her snap her eyes upwards, her head raising from the palm of her hand as a familiar old woman entered the store. Behind her, was also another familiar figure. The man she encountered at the tavern before.

He carried some books on his arms as the woman smiled, looking into the owner’s (E/C) eyes, “Good morning, my dear.”

“M-Mrs. Finnegan,” (Y/N) greeted with a faint smile, “How can I help you today?” Her eyes shifted to the tall man who gently put the books on the counter.

Cassidy gestured towards them with her motherly smile on her old lips, “I’ve come to return these books.” Her eyes had a sad sparkle on them, “My son… used to love reading them. As did I.”

The young woman’s eyes gazed down in silence. She had met the kind son of Cassidy and Barry Finnegan. He was a generous man, too. She never got to know him better, neither did she know the reason to his death.

Staring at the owner of the small and kind store, the Irishwoman tilted her head as the other man watched in silence, “Is something bothering you, my dear?” Biting her lower lip, she hesitantly shook her head. “(Y/N)…”, she narrowed her eyes in warning.

With a heavy sigh – to which the older woman slightly smirked, knowing she had won –, she opened her mouth, “I was robbed some time ago. They stole some money I had on a small box here.”

A gasp escaped Cassidy’s mouth, her hand coming to her chest in shock, “What?” She leaned forward, “Are you alright?”. Obviously, she was concerned if she was there during the robbery. If so, then she could have been harmed.

“Yes,” the (H/C)-haired woman nervously laughed, “Thank God I wasn’t here when it happened.” She hummed, “I’m sure it happened during the night, when I was at home.”

The man who had been staring and listening to the women in silence finally spoke up, his voice coming in a low but kind tone, “I’ll see what I can do to help.” He offered (Y/N) a smile at her widened eyes.

Cassidy smiled, crossing her hands and fingers with a small gasp, “You’re such a kind man, Shay.”

He turned to the surprised woman behind the counter with a serious frown, similar to the one she had seen on his face when he was approaching the fancy man in the tavern, “I’ll try to find these thieves and get you the money back.”

Shay turned around to leave, opening the door, just as the grateful woman finally found words, grinning eagerly, “Thank you so much, Shay.” He gazed over his shoulder with his infamous sweet smile before leaving the women in the building, who ended up talking for some time before the old woman had to leave again.

The next day, as she walked to her store and unlocked the door, closing it behind her with a low sigh, (Y/N) had hardly walked around the counter before her door was opened. Startled, the woman looked up, only to see Shay approaching her with a huge smile.

“Good morning,” she shakily said after the small jump she had when the woman was lost in her thoughts.

The man chuckled with an amused smirk before his lips formed a gentle and comforting smile, “Good morning to you as well.” His eyes watched her in silence, “I’ve found those thieves who have dealt with your money.”

She was organizing a small pile of books she had beside her as he spoke. She froze before turning to him with widened eyes. His smile only got wider, making her suddenly grin in delight. (Y/N) quickly walked around the counter as Shay fetched the money from one of the pockets inside his coat.

As he gave her the money, the woman hardly paid attention to it, quickly grabbing it before wrapping her smaller arms around his neck. It did not take long before Shay’s hands were pressed against her clothed back as his stronger arms embraced her body against his.

Pulling away, with an eager and grateful smile, (Y/N) shortly giggled, “Thank you, again, Shay.” Her figure stepped away from his and her fist tightened in front of her as she continued smiling at the man, “I could kiss you right now!”

However, the woman did not, indeed, press her lips to him. The Templar blinked as she walked around the counter with a happy hum. Slightly coughing against his own fist, Shay smiled, “It was nothing, lass. There was nothing more I could do.”

(E/C) eyes looked into his dark ones as her gaze softened in gentleness and slight embarrassment, her cheeks flushing at his kind words, “You are truly a kind man. I can only hope I can make it up to you.”

  
  
  


Leaving and wandering around the streets when the moon failed to shine upon them with the usual beautiful light was dangerous. Either way, the woman needed to go to her house; she needed a warm meal before a deserved rest after a long day of work, standing behind the counter, carrying boxes and books, smiling and greeting customers.

With a sigh, she made sure the door of the store was closed and firmly locked before taking her usual shortcut to her house. A hand softly brushed her (H/C) locks away from her eyes as (Y/N) rounded the corner, walking into the dark alleyway.

Her footsteps immediately quickened as the shadows covered her, not risking to stay behind for whatever could fall upon her — danger, nonetheless. She let her jog continue until she was out of the alleyway, back in the open and empty street.

The woman’s eyes shifted as they looked around, taking over every corner of the silent area before walking straight for another short alleyway. She would, like this, pass through the blocks more quickly; after all, her house almost seemed to be the other side of the city. At night, she just wanted to hurry for her comfortable bed, not linger herself around danger.

As she started to pick her speed to cross the shadows, a rough hand grabbed her forearm, making her gasp. The owner of such firm grip pulled her before shoving her against the brick wall of a lone house. The impact of the strong wall again her back made her breath escape her lungs for a moment as her (E/C) eyes observed the two thugs in front of her.

“It’s her, isn’t she?”, one bickered as he took a step closer toward her shaking figure. “The bookstore’s owner?” His gaze fell on his frowning partner, “The woman whose husband gave you a beating until you cowardly gave the money back?”

Had the situation been less drastic, a blush would have rose to her cheeks at the spoken words. It was true they were close, (Y/N) and Shay, despite not having that much of closure. Although, she could admit that, throughout the months – with short encounters or time together in the tavern (or, perhaps, even in the store, since he would accompany Cassidy or just go by himself, sitting in silence with the young woman) –, she had gained feelings for him.

The other criminal snarled before harshly grabbing the woman’s chin, “Aye. She’s the one.” A few seconds passed before a smirk rose to his lips, “But it seems like her savior isn’t here to save her now.” Her eyes widened even further and watered as her heart started racing.

“P-please, don’t hur—”, before she could finish, he growled before slapping her, making her whimper at the impact on her skin, her hand going for the red mark on her cheek as the first tears fell from her terrified eyes.

He chuckled evilly, raising an eyebrow, “No one told you to speak up, woman. Learn your place.” His partner laughed along. The men’s gaze shifted on her form, not even caring to bother their hungry eyes as they looked over her. Such action made her press her back harder against the wall, as if hoping the wall behind her would not be there, so she could run away as far as possible from those stares.

Footsteps were heard on her left and when a voice spoke up, she turned her head towards the end of the alleyway, “What’s going on over here?”

“Shay—”, the (H/C)-haired woman hardly said before a sob escaped her lips, the situation, no doubt, scaring her nonstop.

The Irishman’s gaze fell on her and he took a few steps forward, “(Y/N)…!” The thug in front of her growled at the sight of the familiar man as he spoke, “Let her go and we can all go home.”

The other thug merely walked towards the scolding Templar, whose hands tightened in mute anger, “Or what?” He chuckled. It seemed to be the last straw for Shay, who swiftly brought his fist to the man’s face.

He nearly fell to the ground before standing straighter and trying to hit Shay with a raged cry. The Irishman easily dodged, stepping to the side before punching the man under his chin with a strong blow, which made the thug wince and grasp his jaw in pain.

The criminal in front of (Y/N) cursed before unsheathing a dagger from the belt around him, running towards the two men — ignoring the weeping woman altogether, who observed the fight.

When the Templar managed to bring the first man down, who groaned on the floor, he quickly turned to the other, grabbing his wrist and twitching it, making the man yell and drop the weapon.

With a shove, Shay pointed the blade to the man, a dark look on his face, “Don’t make me regret my choice on sparing your lives, and leave.” The thug weakly massaged his wrist with a snarl before running to his friend and helping him up, both leaving the alleyway after some moments of silence.

Once they were gone, the brunet dropped the dagger away before running to the woman who had been holding herself again the wall with some stray tears on her cheeks and orbs, “(Y/N), are you alright?” His voice seemed in almost in panic, his eyes frowning in concern.

She wordlessly grabbed his hands which had been placed on her cheeks and whose thumbs cleaned away her tears, closing her eyes to take in his warmth and comfort as she caught her breath, to calm down her racing heart.  _ She was safe now. He was here.  _

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” his nostrils flared as the woman’s (E/C) gaze locked with his. Shay’s head inched closer to hers, his dark eyebrows frowning in mild guilt as he looked away, “I…”

When her touch on his gloved hands remained, he continued, his accented voice coming in a whisper, “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”  The Irishman shifted his eyes back to (Y/N)’s, “I  _ don’t want _ to lose you. I  _ can’t _ .”

Before he could say anything further, she mutely tilted her head to the side. The distance between them had been reduced while he spoke, their breaths mixed and noses almost fully touching each other. With a silent smile, she brought her lips to his.


	5. lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassin’s creed  
> pairing: shay cormac & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “i’m up to the challenge.”  
> » “it’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”  
> » “i adore you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin's creed and its characters (c) ubisoft

The usual training began as soon as the sun rose and its heavenly light shone against the waves in front of the Davenport Homestead. (Y/N) stretched her arms over her head with a small sigh and muffled yawn that escaped through her nostrils.

Her eyes observed around her. She could already see some Assassins around, nodding in greeting to some fellow friends and companions. They also had their robes on. Except, some had yellow robes. Stalkers, they called themselves. They would find with the crowd and assassinate the target before they could even know what hit them.

“Good morning,” she heard a voice besides her and she turned her head to see the cheeky Irishman she was familiar with.

Offering him a smile of her own, she nodded, “Good morning, Shay.” The subtle and soft breeze slightly made his lock dance against the wind and he smirked at her before walking a few steps ahead, waiting for her to accompany him.

They walked in silence towards the harbor, where Shay’s ship bobbed up and down in the water. The Morrigan, Shay had told her when she watched in awe the docked ship for the first time. He spoke its– no,  _ her  _ name with such a proud tone. Like a father’s when speaking of his son or daughter.

The young man stayed besides the woman as they silently stared at the ship and listened to the quiet sound of the waves and the seagulls. In those moments of silence, (Y/N) looked over Shay through the corner of her eye.

Truly, he sometimes doubted the decisions the Assassins had to make to accomplish their goals. Not only did he speak about it with his childhood friend, but  _ also with her.  _ He trusted her, after all.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching them, and the female Assassin quickly turned around, staring at the frown of one of the members of the Brotherhood, “I’ve heard Hope is looking for you, (Y/N). You shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

When she nodded with a thankful smile, the older man turned to Shay who was gazing at both with a curious sparkle in his eyes, “Liam was also looking for you some time ago.”

“How convenient,” she playfully murmured as the man walked away after informing both. The Irishman shook his head with a small chuckle and, soon, silence consumed the air around them. Throwing her head in his direction, she smirked, “Think you can win on a race to the manor?”

Shay blinked before smirking with a mischievous tone, “I’m up for the challenge.” And they were off, running as fast as they could towards the building.

Those moments were innocent, playful. Only shared between the two of them. If only they could have lasted longer, however. That was something she had wished for.  _ And life was not a fairy tale and there were no happy endings. _

  
  
  


It could not have been expected from anyone, especially from  _ him _ . She did not know why he came into the manor with such an angry look on his face as he gritted his teeth and snarled at the mentor.

Liam had taken him outside and (Y/N) knew the Assassins, including the stalkers, were ready to fight the Irishman in case he decided to approach the manor.

As some hid themselves within brushes and haystacks and others climbed up to the trees, one member decided to warn the woman about what had happened.

Shay had, apparently, accused the mentor for the deaths of hundreds of thousands innocents, for whatever had happened in Lisbon. He had also said Achilles  _ knew. _

(Y/N) thought, just like Hope did, that Shay had gone  _ mad _ . Why, else, would he accuse the most respectful man in the Colonial Brotherhood, the Master Assassin who was also mentor _ , _ of an incident?

Pieces of Eden were powerful instruments, he said once, and they could easily corrupt and bring one’s mind to chaos and insanity. Would that be the reason the young man had gone mad? Had Hope not stopped him, Achilles would be nothing but a corpse laying on its own blood.

Despite the Assassins watching over the manor, Shay had somehow entered the building and stolen the manuscript, one of the artifacts that allowed the Assassins to discover the location of the Precursor site in Portugal. At the shout of the mentor, everyone chased the young Irishman through the homestead.

With her skills, the (H/C)-haired woman managed to quickly run across the land and tackled the  _ traitor  _ from above. As the man grunted at the strength bringing him to the ground, his eyes looked up and opened wider as they stared directly into the cold eyes of (Y/N).

“Listen to me,” he started, “Achilles must be stopped! He’s  _ mad _ ! Mad for power—”

A bittersweet laugh left through her lips as she glared down at him, “Really? The mentor?  _ You _ are the one who is mad here.” She twisted her wrist in order to release her hidden blade, making Shay’s eyes shift to it, “Honestly, it’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion,  _ traitor _ !”

His knee was harshly brought towards her middle, making her huff, and Shay hurried to push her away, climbing to his feet and running away. The footsteps hitting the floor behind him did not stop, however.

“Stop him!”, the mentor yelled as he followed after his students.

“Traitor!”, another Assassin shouted as he aimed his flintlock pistol, in order to murder the man.

“How could you, Shay?”, that was Hope’s voice as she stared down at him with a sad yet angry frown.

“Kill him!”, and that… was his lover.

  
  
  


Years had passed and the Brotherhood’s members were slowly decreasing, because of the Assassin Hunter. The person behind such title was not unknown. After all, (Y/N) had loved him before his “death”.

As the stalkers failed to kill him, since he would easily find wherever they hid and end them without any mercy, the mentor trusted her to hunt the man down. She was one of his best students and Achilles found no reason to not give her that task.

Therefore, she was in New York, searching for Shay – the one who would, perhaps, not hesitate to take her down as well. The simple thought of it, however, had always made a shiver go down her spine. Even when they were both Assassins, she could see his brutal and deadly strength. Joining the Templars could have made him even more dangerous.

It was almost a nightmare, to imagine how he would take her life. Would he simply cut her throat? Stab her stomach multiple times? Make a huge mark of his blade across her back before throwing her from the rooftops?

All the scenarios happened to the other stalkers. And who was to tell her she was going to be any different? Knowing both were now enemies, they would have to kill one another.  _ Shay might even had moved on and buried his feelings for her. He would have no other choice, would he not? _

When she climbed up to the rooftops, (Y/N)’s focused eyes observed the ground below her. She easily detected the familiar face of Shay and her breath sharply came into her lungs. He certainly looked different, with his hair pulled back by a red ribbon and a red and black coat taking the place of his former blue and white robes.

She subtly knelled and took in a deep breath just as she caught the figure of the Grandmaster approaching the Irishman, who politely greeted him. (Y/N) bit her lower lip; it was rare to find Haytham Kenway out in the public. Taking out her pistol, she carefully aimed it on his head. She could deal with Shay later, as she could kill the Grandmaster at the moment–

“Hey!”, a man with a hat standing by Shay’s side shouted as he pointed in her direction. Cursing under her breath, she quickly rose and pulled the trigger. Haytham, however, managed to dodge the bullet and gritted his teeth.

As she ran through the rooftops, she could hear heavy footsteps and slight panting behind her. She regretted doing it and cursed her action, but she could not help but looking over her shoulder to check if her thoughts were true. It was truly Shay who chased after her with an angry scowl on his face.

She quickly threw a smoke bomb at the ground as she silently panicked. The shiver going down her spine was not unnoticed as she jumped to the ground. However, it seemed like the smoke did not stop the man from following after her with a loud yell for her to stop.

Then, there was the sound of a gun firing and the immense pain on her lower back followed. With a cry of pain, she fell to the floor and did not bother with the whimpers that left her mouth.

She heard Shay’s footsteps approaching her and her eyes tiredly watched as he knelled next to her body before reaching for her shoulder. He quickly turned her figure around so that her back was pressed against the ground and his dark eyes widened, “(Y/N)…–”

“W-what is it,  _ Assassin Hunter _ ?”, she coldly spoke and saw him flinching at her tone and words. They stared into each other’s eyes in silence before her eyes slowly softened and a weak chuckle escaped through her lips, “Funny how my death came sooner than I expected. Well, I shouldn’t have expected nothing else from the Templars, really. But dying by  _ your  _ hand?”

He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in despair, “I’ll take you to a doctor.” (E/C) eyes turned to him as a small gasp left the woman’s chest. He had to be kidding, had he not? Why would he, a  _ Templar _ , help her, an  _ Assassin _ ? Sure, they had been lovers before he betrayed the Brotherhood, but that did not mean anything–

It seemed like her thoughts came out loud, and she… well, had she not been at her last moments, she would have cursed at it. But now, she would not. She could not. She should not. She did not.

Shay turned his head away and closed his eyes as he deeply sighed. Her hand twitched as she lifted it from the ground and she reached for him. How pathetic, was it not? To still have feelings for someone who had just killed her?

His gloved hand quickly gripped hers and he stared into her tearing up eyes as the pain took over her body, “(Y/N)…!” He pleaded for her to continue breathing as his hands went to hold her and pick her up.

She quietly shushed him, “No, there’s no need. My time… has already come.” The woman reached for his cheek with her other hand, “I adore you, Shay.” Truly, she did not regret having those words as her last. She weakly patted Shay’s cheek with a small sweet smile before dropping her hand to her side as her eyes closed.


	6. guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassin’s creed  
> pairing: shay cormac & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “i made mistakes… and i can’t keep pretending they didn’t happen.”  
> » “you’re the best part of me.”  
> » “i can’t do this anymore… not with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin’s creed and its characters (c) ubisoft

The dark sky of the night fell upon the city as soon as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. The citizens outside gazed around and exchanged a few kind words before waving as they left for their houses’ comfort. Closing the tavern’s door behind her as she left the building, (Y/N)’s calculating eyed observed the streets before taking the path towards the docks, gently adjusting her long skirt as her footsteps barely made a sound against the dirt.

As she walked, she could see the familiar red sails of the Morrigan, her lover’s ship, whose sails were being folded and the anchor was dropped. A faint smile formed on her lips at the thought of seeing the Irishman after one of his long trips.

Once she set her foot on the wooden ground of the harbor in the Greenwich zone of New York, her (E/C) gaze immediately wandered around to find the tall figure of the Templar. After a moment of silence, she locked eyes with his own and her legs quickly moved towards him, a grin on the woman’s lips.

He gave her a quirk of his lips, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement and adoration. And she embraced him with a tightened heart, he rose his arms to hold her form in his own loving hug. “Welcome home,” she smiled before receiving a peck on her lips. Shay stared at her with a smirk and the woman showed a hint of her own flirty smirk, “I trust your trip was pleasant, Captain?”

His gaze slightly darkened at her purr before he chuckled, “Aye, it was.” The young mam took a small step forward, making his chest press against hers, “Though, I must admit… It was a shame I had no company throughout these days.”

With a swift movement, (Y/N) avoided his lips when he leaned down to kiss her. A giggle escaped from within her chest as he groaned in annoyance. “Well,” the woman winked with a smirk, “you’re home now.”

She walked towards the fort, hearing his footsteps behind her. When her feet were placed inside the building after she opened the front door, Shay turned her around as the door was slammed shut and roughly kissed her. Quietly moaning into the kiss as she was led against the same wooden surface, his gloved hands moved along her figure, from her cheeks to her jaw, from her jaw to her collarbone, from her collarbone to the curve of her waist.

Shay brought his lips to her neck, making the woman tilt her head back to give him better access to her bare skin. He growled and rubbed his body closer to hers while she opened her mouth, a few whimpers coming from her as she struggled to be silent.

“S-Shay,” (Y/N) managed to speak and weakly  and reluctantly pulled away, meeting his lustful gaze. “Not here,” she playfully said, a blush covering her cheeks. The man sighed, his nostrils flaring as he did so, before stepping back to give her space. Although he was desperate for her warmth, he respected her discomfort or, perhaps, her not being interested in the exchange of pleasure among both. At least, at the moment, since they had been together before.

The woman entered the study linked to his bedroom, following after the Templar. She silently watched as he undid his belts, dropping his weapons and his black coat. The Irishman took off his boots and walked to his bedroom, leaving his clothes and weapons on a chair, which was in the corner of the room.

An open-mouthed kiss against the bare back of his neck made a small smile bloom on his lips. (Y/N)’s eyes met his as he turned around, and the woman gave him a smirk as she subtly observed his muscled torso and arms.

“Tell me about what has happened while I was gone,” Shay started as she opened the wardrobe, to take out her nightgown. His eyes hungrily stared at her figure, almost fully naked due to the corset and the underwear.

She hummed, aware of his dark eyes on her as the (H/C)-haired woman put on her white nightgown. Her hands adjusted her locks before her gaze meet his, “There hasn’t happened anything, really.” She tilted her head to the side as the Irishman sat on the mattress with a nasal sigh, rolling his tense shoulders, “The buildings you helped to be rebuilt are mostly finished by now.”

The man nodded at the information, his eyes flickering over the woman, “I see…” He laid beneath the bed’s sheets and her covered body was soon pressed against his when she followed his actions. Shay shifted his head before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“You help these people and they couldn’t have been happier,” she whispered, “You rebuild this city and it couldn’t have been more beautiful.” (E/C) eyes got a curious sparkle on their surface, “You’re a kind man, but why do you do this?”

He looked down with a flinch before closing his eyelids with a grimace. Shay met her gaze after the small and tense silence, “I… I made mistakes… And I can’t keep pretending they didn’t happen.” He bit his lower lip with a guilty expression, “This is the only way I have to ask for forgiveness.”

Although she showed confusion for what possible mistakes he could have done to feel such guiltiness, (Y/N) slowly embraced with, a small loving smile on her lips as she kissed his jaw before moving her head to the crook of his neck, “You  _ are  _ a good man, Shay. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He cracked a faint smile, despite his eyes strongly hinting on the pain he was feeling at the though of what had made him, a tough man, look so fragile in a split second. The Templar gave a peck on her lips, “You’re the best part of me, love.”

Silently giggling, she firmly pressed her mouth against his, humming when his hands held her hips, pulling her body even closer to his. (Y/N)’s nails playfully poked his lower back, sometimes digging themselves on the naked and muscled skin or lightly scratching it.

  
  
  


There was a click sound as she closed the door behind her. She observed the desk in front of her before walking towards it. The woman’s eyes snapped across the multiple papers on the wooden surface before grabbing a small document, bringing it closer to her face as she read it in silence.

She placed it back on the table, and (Y/N) turned around to leave the study. Her boots barely made a sound against the floor as she walked through the hallway. Opening the front door, she slammed it close before increasing her pace, quickly running out of Fort Arsenal.

Remembering her friend’s words, the woman climbed through the rooftops and jumped from one to another, almost losing her balance on those jumps, if the distance between the buildings was big.

As a figure appeared within her sight, she approached, slightly nodding in greeting, “Peter.” The man gave her a nod before observing the street below them, “I have the information you requested.”

He quickly turned around and looked her in the eye, “And? When and where will the Templars take their next move?” She barely opened her mouth before he smirked, although his eyes softened, “You have always been a good spy, (Y/N). The Brotherhood wouldn’t have been catching up to the enemy if it weren’t you.”

The (H/C)-haired Assassin quirked her lips before focusing back on the subject at hand, “They plan to take the last headquarters in the city, in Waterfront.” The older man frowned and she continued, her narrowed eyes on his, “We can always counter-attack them, catch them by surprise.”

He hummed and crossed his arms, watching the woman who tightened her hidden blades in silent nervousness as she hesitantly added, “The… The Assassin Hunter will be in charge of that task, as I’ve read—”

“The traitor,” he growled and turned around, pacing as his hands clutched into fists. Peter turned to the woman with a furious scowl, “ _ You  _ will take him out. That is an order.” He did not give a chance for her to speak, climbing off the rooftops and blending with the other citizens.

(Y/N) sharply inhaled before closing her eyelids as she tried to calm herself down. With a silent nod, she ran in the direction of south, hoping to reach the headquarters in time. She knew her consequences if she was caught red-handed, if her identity was revealed to Shay.

She would be under his mercy. If he had any to spare her. After all, he did take her brothers and sisters’ lives.

_ She would be no different. _

The woman’s breath shook as her eyes slightly watered up. She gulped when the sight of the zone she had been trying to reach appeared in front of her (E/C) gaze. Moving herself to the edge of the building, she looked for a haystack, before jumping with a leap of faith, swiftly landing as her breath escaped her lungs with the impact.

Quickly leaving her hiding spot, the Assassin looked for any sight of the Templar. Her eyes wandered around as she hid among the shadows, and she quickly noticed his dark clothes as he  _ assassinated _ the leader in charge of the headquarters.

With a gulp, she quickly moved towards the desk which was hidden behind a wall, once seen from below. (Y/N) grabbed important documents, which Shay would certainly take for information, and shoved them into the pocket inside her robes.

“There we go,” she whispered and turned around, running out of the area. As soon as she turned the corner, her head shifted to the left and she saw her lover walking out from an alley which would take to the now-former headquarters.

Time seemed to slow as she watched Shay look over to his right, his blank face showing a hint of surprise before an angry snarl appeared on his face. The Assassin turned ahead and forced herself to run faster as the Templar began to chase her.

“ _ Stop right there! _ ”, he yelled as his heavy footsteps sounded against the ground. A few citizens stared at the scene as the woman started panting for breath, her legs becoming weaker and weaker as each second passed. But she could not stop. Not now.

She hurriedly threw a smoke bomb into the ground when she sensed he was closer than ever. Hoping it would somehow slow him down if he was caught in surprise, (Y/N) climbed the nearest building as fast as possible, sweat pouring down her face as her heart continued to beat louder and faster.

When she reached the middle of the rooftops, she reached for one of the two flintlock pistols by her side and aimed it at the Irishman as he finally reached the top of the building.

The woman knew he was going to  _ easily _ dodge the bullet, rolling away before climbing to his feet once more, his frown even deeper on his handsome features. Although she would find, in any other situation, that angry look somehow  _ arousing _ , at the moment, she felt nothing but  _ fear and intimidation _ .

_ The Assassin Hunter was going to end her life. _

Shay quickly ran after her as she jumped to the next roof, her hood falling. However, she obviously did not worry about it. All she needed was to run away from the danger behind her, from the man who held her lovingly every night, from the man who would kill her as soon as he was  _ too  _ close.

A gunshot sounded through the thin air and she gasped in pain as she nearly fell on her knees. The (H/C)-haired Assassin turned around and quickly aimed her second weapon at the Templar whose eyes suddenly widened and whose pace abruptly stopped.

His surprised and betrayed expression made her heart tighten in pain as he growled out her name, “(Y/N), why?” He merely questioned. The woman bit her lower lip in silence as he watched her, his shoulder dropping as they stood there in front of each other.

“I can’t do this anymore…,” she says, her voice cracking as her gloved hand held the flintlock pistol which aimed at his chest. “Not with you.” With those words, she shot and the Templar barely avoided the bullet from piercing his heart. The impact against him made him yell out in pain as he fell to his knees, panting for breath as his vision darkened and blurred, his heartbeat seeming distant.

Shay’s head faintly rose from its bowed position as his eyes caught sight of the fleeing Assassin, who he once called a friend. A  _ lover _ . He knew, however, that the next time they would see each other —  _ if  _ they see each other, he thought to himself —,  _ only one would survive _ .


	7. power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: infamous: second son  
> pairing: delsin rowe & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “you aren’t allowed in here.”  
> » “you aren’t wanted around here anymore. sorry.”  
> » “why did you come?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infamous: second son and its characters (c) sucker punch productions

Discovering her powers was a huge surprise.

[Name] _ knew her parents feared conduits— no, they were  _ bio-terrorists _. They feared them because they saw them as threats, as monsters. They completely despised the men and women who held mysterious and dangerous, yet amazing powers. _

_ Knowing that, when she ended up meeting the mischievous young man by the name of Delsin Rowe, she knew she had to keep their friendship a secret from her parents. If they found out their daughter was friends with a bio-terrorist, she would be probably locked up or Delsin would get caught by the D.U.P. _

_ The world was small; one small rumor could reach everyone’s ears in mere minutes. People had smartphones, they could record and take pictures of whatever they wanted. Why did she forget that? _

_ Unlocking the front door, the [Eye Color]-eyed woman stepped into the house, yelling, “I’m home!” Before she could take another step, her father suddenly appeared in front of her, arms crossed. Sweat rolled down her forehead. _

_ “What are you doing here?” He glared at her, making her gulp nervously. She knew what was happening. _

_ “I…,” she started, but could not find words to continue. She knew he found out about her powers, and, perhaps, so did her mother. “I’m here to be with my family… of course,” a nervous smile bloomed on her lips. _

_ “Oh, are you?”  _ [Father’s Name] _ echoed, smirking bitterly. That expression quickly went back to a scowl, and he said, “You aren’t allowed in here. You bio-terrorists belong outside. No, not outside, but under the watch of the D.U.P. But… maybe, that isn’t enough. Maybe, everything would be better if you were all  _ dead _.” _

_ Her blood went cold as she shook under his fierce gaze, “I…” _

_ “ _ Silence! _ ” He snarled as his wife walked out of the living room, looking at her daughter with a sad, yet angry stare. _

_ [Name] immediately turned to her mother, eyes wide, “Mom, please, listen to me—” She had tried to approach her, but cried out when her father suddenly slapped her. Holding her cheek, the woman backed away, standing close to the front door as tears rolled down her face. _

_ “You… you aren’t wanted around here anymore,” [Mother’s Name] glanced away, swallowing her own tears. She looked back at her and mumbled, “Sorry.” _

_ In silence, the three just stood there. Her father was tense, jaw locked in anger as he heavily breathed. Her mother, however, refused to stare at her, eyes watered but with no tears on her face. She did not want her child to leave, but if she was a bio-terrorist… _

_ With a deep breath, the conduit opened the door and left, slamming it close and offering no words to her family, who had abandoned her. _

“And what are you doing here, all by yourself?” The purr makes her jump and she quickly looks over her shoulder, finding Delsin standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

Wiping her tears away, she sniffs, “Why did you come, Delsin?”

He dramatically places his hand over his heart, “Me? I’m just worried about my friend.” The young man sits next to her, staring into her [Eye Color] eyes, “I’ve heard about your powers.”

“I’m not surprised you do,” she snorts, “My parents found out about it. Maybe the entire city knows I’m a conduit now, too.”

He raises an eyebrow, “And that’s why you’re here, crying.” She looks away, “I’m aware that your parents hate me, for being a…  _ bio-terrorist _ . But, they don’t know a thing.”

[Name] turns her head to speak to him, gasping when she finds his face inches away from hers, his hot breath hitting her face and his voice turning husky. “But now… Now, you’re a conduit, too, sweetheart.” His fingers grab her chin as he continues, “And, you’ll have to show your  _ dear  _ parents who you really are.”

“…,” she gulps as his gaze moves to her lips, “…I suppose you’re right. They hate me now, and they hate me only because I’m a conduit. Only because I’m powerful, right?” His eyes shine with impish amusement and delight, “Then, I’ll show them who I am, I’ll show them what  _ we _ are made of.”

Of course, the more he gets more powers and the more his little army grows,  _ the better _ .


	8. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: lupin the third  
> pairing: jigen daisuke & reader  
> prompts:  
> » “what are you afraid of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lupin the third and its characters (c) monkey punch

__

[Name] pressed her hand harder against the wound on her shoulder, hissing in pain. The blood had dried by now and it was stuck to her skin, as well as her right hand which had been touched and covered it since they escaped from the police. The older man approached her and she only gave him a glance before focusing on staring out the safehouse’s window.

As he sat beside her in the couch, she slowly took her hand away, still avoiding his intense stare. Before he could mutter a word, she pushed her shirt down, uncovering her shoulder, so that he would be able to attend to her wound. He stole a glance at her face. Seeing her face blank and cold, Jigen grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had taken from the kitchen.

‘This might hurt a little,’ he bluntly stated, before pouring the alcohol onto her skin. The woman gasped and gave a small yell, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. He did not apologize; instead, he focused on getting the job done. Putting the bottle down, he grabbed the knife next to him and got up, placing his knee on the couch as he leaned down to stare at the wound.

He held the blade carefully as he tried to pull the bullet out of her shoulder. She continued to hiss and groan, shifting her body as if to escape the pain. 'Hold still, I’m almost done.’ She only swore loudly.

'Just—just get it over with!’ [Name] snapped, opening her eyes for a moment to glare at him. He did not tear his eyes away from her shoulder, however. Then, with a careful movement, he used the blade to pull the bullet out and grabbed it, giving it a glance as she pulled herself away, leaning against the couch, taking quick breaths.

The gunman placed the knife down, as well as the bullet, and grabbed a small piece of cotton. Once it had absorbed part of the water he had put inside a small pot, he rubbed the cotton against her bloodied skin to clean the wound. He pulled the cotton away, finding it with a light shade of red after he had cleaned it. 'There we go,’ he said.

She remained silent, glaring at the wooden floor. The Japanese man grabbed the bandage roll next to him, 'Raise your arm.' After doing what she was told, he carefully placed the bandage a bit below her wound and pulled, extending the bandage so he could put it over her shoulder and then tie it.

When he pulled away, [Name] quickly fixed her shirt and covered her bandaged arm, '...Thanks.'

'Why didn't you shoot back then?' He reached for his abandoned jacket on the end of the couch, reaching for the inside pocket. He grabbed the box of cigarettes and took one, placing it inside his mouth.

'What are you talking about?' The woman mumbled, eyes cold. She looked like an emotionless machine.

Jigen exhaled a big cloud of smoke. His hat seemed to cast a huge shadow over his eyes and she could not see them. But, she could feel his burning gaze on her form as she sat there like a prey, waiting for its predator to leap, unwilling to fight back. It was rare for her to be seen like that. 'I think you know what I'm talking about,' the gunman replied. 'Back then, as we were running away, you could have shot that man. Why didn't you?'

She remained silence for a moment before sighing, '...I thought I'd miss the shot.'

'You had him in your sight and he stood only a few feet away. You would've been able to do it.'

'Well, I chose not to!' She snapped her fist down, raising her eyes from the ground. Her [Eye Color] gaze was dark, angry, yet he could see the sadness within that endless sea that slept in her eyes. 'You're right, and I probably would've been able to shoot him and kill him. But... I was… I  _ am _ ... afraid.'

He paused. Their eyes were focused on each other, her lower lip trembled slightly and his hand twitched as it rested in his lap, wanting to caress her cheek, to tell her everything was alright. 'Afraid?'

She leaned forward, looking away as if ashamed. Her arms moved to embrace her body as she remembered what had happened hours ago over and over again. ‘What if he had moved?’ The man waited for her continue, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward to observe her. ‘What if the guy suddenly pushed you forward and used you as a shield?’

‘He wouldn’t have been able to do it, I saw you aim. I would’ve fought to keep him still as you aimed for his head—’

‘But—,’ [Name] insisted.

Jigen quickly grasped her small hand, ‘[Name], listen to me.’ She rose her head after a few moments. Her eyes were watered and tears threatened to fall, but she was too stubborn and proud to allow that to happen. After all, she already felt embarrassed enough; he was seeing her at one of her worst moments.

One of those moments where that smirking woman was revealed to be a façade, where the real [Name] was revealed to be  _ broken _ , holding a broken heart that had faced many struggles—the struggles she had faced throughout her life.

‘You have so much potential, and I’ve seen you take down thousand of men.’  _ Gracefully _ , he added in his mind. He continued to stare at her. Her eyes shifted, moving from his dark gaze to the cigarette that he had taken away from his mouth to hold between his skinny fingers. His hand was gently placed on her cheek. Stubborn as she was, she—reluctantly—moved away and rose from the couch.

The woman rubbed her right eye with her hand once her back was turned to him, sighing. Her silence was almost like a torture to him. The way she refused being comforted also hurt him. He gave a deep sigh before taking the cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag.

As she walked to the door, his words stopped her, ‘You said you were and still are afraid. So, tell me, what is it?’ Jigen got up from the armchair, staring at her from under the hat, ‘What are you afraid of?’

[Name] finally turned and decided to look directly into his eyes, giving a sad quirk of her lips, ‘I’m afraid of losing you.’

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, on dearpaixao.tumblr.com!! feel free to enter in contact with me or send a request (in case they're open)


End file.
